1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a detecting structure of receptacle connector, particularly relates to a detecting structure for USB connector.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
It is known that a general conventional USB connector is provided with detecting terminals to detect inserted USB plug connector for activating signal transmission, turning on power supply or achieving other detection functions.
However, the methods of conventional related patents to join detecting terminal and connector insulation body are relatively complex and tend to result in shortages, such as uneasy assembly and poor electrical characteristics after assembly. These conventional related patents include Taiwan patents, such as, No. M335059 “Electrical Connector”, No. M441957 “Electrical Connector”, No. M450098 “Electrical Connector”, No. M338462 “Electrical Connector with Switch Function”, No. I403028 “High Frequency Socket Connector with Plug Detection Function”, No. M430040 “Electrical Connector Socket”, No. M431481 “Electrical Connector with Detection Function”, No. M443300 “Electrical Connector Structure”, No. M450876 “Connector Socket” and public No. 201312880 “SPECIAL USB PLUG HAVING DIFFERENT STRUCTURE FROM STANDARD USB PLUG AND USB RECEPTACLE MATABLE WITH THE SPECIAL USB PLUG”.
In view of the fact, the inventor of the invention has made efforts to study and develop a detecting structure of receptacle connector in order to overcome various shortages of the conventional technologies mentioned above.